The Ghost and Mrs Muir a love that spans 100 years
by susan cousineau
Summary: This is the never ending story of the love and possibilities of Carolyn Muir and Captain Daniel Gregg.


Captain Daniel Gregg is a special sort of man. He had captained some of the most dangerous waters that were known to man. He had been the captain of a schooner from the nineteenth century a time when there was no radio communication for him to call for help, if the men got sick he was on his own. Many times he would be out on the ocean for weeks at a time never seeing another person but the men that were on his ship.  
He was in his late thirties and was now ready to settle down. He had never found the right woman for himself, even though he had met many who had wanted to become his wife. He never had married.  
For the past few months he had been drawing up plans for a house that he would build with his own bare hands. It was going to be a grand home with nothing but the best . He would have a large bay window off of the master bedroom where he could always look out to the sea. The kitchen would be made of the best materials and there would be a large wood burning stove for cooking and heat. There would be many\cold evenings in Schooner Bay Maine.  
It had been on his last trip that he had sought out and found the land that he was to build his home on. It was across from a wonderful beach where there was a large amount of sand but with rocks that would be perfect for fishing.  
The home would sit on the top of a small hill. It was not a large hill, but in the case of a storm the home would be able to weather the storm better with a little height to the land that the home would stand on. The parlor would have a large fireplace where the captain could enjoy the roaring fire. There would be an alcove off of the parlor where he could work at his desk and do some of his maps.  
There would be lighting in every room from the gas lanterns, and he had even found a gas heater that could be used in his room. He could vent the gas heater through the chimney making it safe for him to sleep in comfort.  
In the rear of the first floor would be a smaller bedroom that would overlook the backyard and garden that he would be planting in the spring.  
There would be four bedrooms in all in this home that he would build with a large open staircase and a full cellar. When captain Gregg arrived in town he hired a man named Eb that would assist him in some of the construction of the house that would be more easily done with someone else with him.  
The house took eight months for captain Gregg to finish and when he had finished it he was very proud. The home was beautiful, and with the items that he had collected through the years to furnish it with, the house was a real showcase.  
That August the captain through an outdoor party. This party had japanese lanterns and everything was decorated very tastefully. He had hired a group of musicians for the music and had three men act as servants for the guests. The food was plentiful, the music delightful but there was something missing. Yes he had a lady friend who he was to dance most of the night worth but there was something missing in his life.  
It was that afternoon that a beautiful lady stepped into his life. She was different from any woman that he had ever met. She was a small woman not more than five feet two inches and one hundred and ten pounds, probably in her late twenties or early thirties with long blonde hair. Something about this fair maiden caught his eye.  
It was then that he went over to her and introduced himself. The ladies name was Carolyn. He took her hand and kissed it softly, and lead her to the dance floor. She danced like an angel and looked deep into his eyes. It was as if she knew him all the way into his very soul. She smiled and they danced completely engrossed in each other.  
It was not until one of the men in town came over and began talking to him did Captain Gregg realize that for some reason he was the only one at the party that could see this woman.  
'What is she? Is she a spirit or something?' he thought. Actually he didn't care at this point, he found her so fascinating. He walked the lady over to the swing that he had made on the side of the gazebo and took her hand in his.  
Her hands felt like little bits of charge and he felt the electricity flowing through his veins. "You are an amazing woman Carolyn. Do you have a possible explanation on why I am the only one here that appears to see you?" he asked.  
"It is because I am but a part of a dream. I want you to know that no matter what happens you and I will meet again." she told him.  
"What if it is my wish that I get to see you tomorrow mam?" the captain asked her with growing anxiety.  
"If it is meant to be we will be together tomorrow and perhaps all days someday. It is not mine to say." she told him with a sad smile.  
"Blast it woman what you are saying to me makes no sense. Where do you live?" the captain demanded.  
"I live here here at Gull Cottage. This will be my home someday." Carolyn told him.  
"What are you talking about? I built this home with me own two hands, a nice home too I might add. If you live here I am sure that I would know it. I live here alone." the captain said with force. He was starting to get a little upset with this beautiful lady.  
"I am here to let you know that no matter what happens to you or me in the future we will find each other once again. " Carolyn told him.  
The captain shook his head not understanding what she was talking about."I am glad that we shall meet again madam. It is my desire to see you again." and with that he reached over and gave her a kiss. He had not meant for it to be such a long embrace, but something about this lady was driving him crazy, and her response was a response that he would have expected to get from someone that knew him much longer than just the last hour that she had been there at his party.  
"I cannot let you know everything that will happen in the time that I am alloted to stay here, but I have been given a chance to spend some time with you and I am taking advantage of it." she told him.  
Carolyns head was spinning. Was she really here with the man that she loved so deeply? Was she really here in his time sitting on the swing that her children used in her time? There was so much that she wanted to tell him, so little time. She looked into his eyes and smiled "I am here for you and I hope that time will be good to us. It is my wish that you and I get to know each other and then we can take the next steps as they come." she told him nervously.  
The captain looked deeply into her eyes and knew that she was the woman that he had been searching for his whole life. It was here that he wanted to stay, here in Gull Cottage with her love Captain Gregg, but she knew that it could not be he would die in just a few months and she had her children to take care of. She leaned back on Captain Gregg's shoulder and let out a sigh.  
The captain looked down at the lovely lady who was sitting next to him and gave her a soft kiss. "I am not sure who you are, but I know that somehow I have met you before."  
It was then that he realized that he needed to get back to the party. People were looking at his because they could not see this lady. The sight must have been something to watch, him kissing the air. At least that is what they were seeing. He was sure that they were thinking that he was daft. He really could care less what they're impressions were, but it was his party and as the host he needed to mingle.  
"I am sorry that I need to join the party. It would not be good for the host to continue sitting on a swing talking to thin air. Would you please join me ? I know that no one else can see me but I don't care. We shall dance before the party is over." the captain told her with a smile.  
"That would be wonderful, just being with you and feeling the touch of your hand has made the day even more wonderful." Carolyn told her.  
"Tomorrow is the town celebration and I will be competing in many of the different competitions. You will be there, I assume." the captain looked at her questioningly.  
Carolyn thought about the games that the town had and how her captain had taken over Claymore's body and had again won every competition that he had entered. It had been said that the captain would win everything that he entered this year, she loved the idea of watching the captain in his real life, and seeing what he had been capable of.  
"I wouldn't miss the games no matter what happens. I am sure that you will win many trophies tomorrow.. There isn't anyone in Schooner Bay that can beat you of that I am sure." she told him with a smile.  
Captain Gregg couldn't help but smile down at this lovely woman. She was so sure of things and then so unsure of other things. She seemed to be having some trouble with her petticoat too. It appeared that she wasn't used to wearing those kinds of clothes. To the captain she looked out of place, or something.  
Carolyn didn't know what to do now that somehow she had transcended time and was at Gull Cottage one hundred years before. She couldn't figure if this was a dream or what. She had found this dress up in the attic. She had tried it on and it had fit like it was made for her. She had laid on the bed for a few minutes and the next thing she knew she was at the captains party in 1869.  
Gull Cottage looked remarkably like the Gull Cottage that she had moved into just three years before. There were no indoor bathrooms and no running water in the kitchen, but the gas lights that were on the wall provided adequate lighting. The portrait was still hanging over the fireplace, much of the home looked the same in her time as it had in captain Greggs time.  
Carolyn walked around the party and took distinct advantage of her being invisible. She was able to hear the talk of her beloved captain. The women all wanted to have him for their own and some were sure that he would marry them one day. He was a well liked member of the community.  
The captain bowed and spoke to everyone that was in attendance. He made sure that they all had plenty of food and drink. He also had a man to watch over the carriages that had parked just down the street. He had made sure that all the horses had water and hay and were treated well also.  
The party continued until past ten oclock and true to his promise Captain Gregg came over to her and asked for a dance. It was a slow dance and again Carolyn could barely control her emotions. Here was the man that she loved more than any other man that she had ever met. They could not even touch in her time, but in his time they could hold each other and even kiss, it was a dream come true. 'Was this really just a dream?' she thought.  
Carolyn was a good dancer and the captain and her danced across the floor and held each other tight. He did not want this night to end. He looked into the young ladies eyes and saw a little flicker of worry.  
"I am sorry madam but I don't even know where you are from. Do you have a place to stay?" the captain asked her.

"As I told you before I am from here, I live in Gull Cottage. It is hard for me to explain, but this will be my home someday. I live here with my two children and housekeeper. Carolyn told him.  
"Madam, I don't understand this house was just finished being built but a month ago. No one has ever lived in it but me. I have no family."the captain looked at her and shook his head once again.  
"I cannot explain it. I found this dress that I am wearing up in the attic, I put it on and fell asleep in the bedroom. When I awoke I was here with you and attending the party that you were hosting." Carolyn told him.  
Something about this woman told him that she was telling the truth. As hard as it was for him to imagine, she might have been living in his house in the future. But if that is true, why would she find herself at a garden party? This was too confusing for him.  
"Madam if you live here, then I must assume that you have nowhere to stay for the night? the captain asked her.  
"Unfortunately what you have said is true. This is my home and I find myself with no money and no place to stay." she told him in a worried tone.  
I cannot have you wondering the streets of Schooner Bay. You will stay at Gull Cottage for at least the evening. I can put you up in the guest bedroom" the captain offered.  
Carolyn had no choice, here she was one hundred years in the past without a home or a penny to her name. She accepted his offer with a smile.  
The captain took her to the room that she herself used as the guest bedroom. It was larger than the room was in her day. Apparently when they added a bathroom to the upstairs, they had taken the space from the guest room.  
She laid her head down on the soft pillow and fell right asleep. Her dreams were vivid and she dreamed of her other life in the twentieth century Carolyn found herself deeply torn between the two times. She wanted to go back to her own time and see her children, but she wanted to be with the captain also.  
The next morning Carolyn awoke to breakfast being cooked. She could smell the coffee and eggs that were being fried on the large stove that she still used in her time. She got dressed quickly and went to the kitchen. There standing over the stove was Captain Gregg. He was wearing the same clothes that he usually wore when he appeared to her in her time.  
"Good morning fair lady. I hoe you had a good nights sleep." he said to her with a smile.  
"Why thank you captain the bed was very comfortable and I slept well." Carolyn told him with the sweetest smile she could muster.  
It turned out the captain was a good cook. The breakfast was hot and filling. "So what time will you be leaving for the games?" Carolyn asked the captain.  
"The games start in just one hour. so I will cut some wood and then get dressed for the games. Is that the only outfit that you have with you?" ;he asked.  
"Yes I am afraid that I wasn't planning on going anywhere. It seems that I have not moved from the house, I have just moved to perhaps a different dimension." she told him.  
"Wherever you came from I am happy to get to know you. We will have a good time at the town celebration today I promise. Upstairs in my chest I have some dresses that you might be able to wear. You may go up and check if you wish." the captain told her warmly.  
"Thank you captain" and with that she headed upstairs to the attic.  
The captain stood there in amazement. He had worked hard on the attic and had hidden the entryway behind a bookcase. This lady walked right up the bookcase and lowered the stairs. She didn't hesitate a second. 'Was she really from Gull Cottage as she said?' the captain wondered.  
The captain pulled his carriage to the front of the house and went in to find his strange new lady friend. As he opened the door he saw her descending the staircase. She looked as if she was angel sent from heaven above. Without a doubt she would be the belle of the ball.  
Carolyn walked to the carriage and was having some difficulty getting in. The captain used his strong arms to help her in. It was then that something spooked the horse. Carolyn tried to grab the reins, but it happened too fast and she had never ridden a horse in life.  
The captain saw the trouble and went right out to get his other horse. Jumping on his horse bareback he started after the run away carriage. He could see that the horse was running down the street at a rate that was very dangerous. The carriage could flip at any second. He was yelling to her to grab the reins and pull. Carolyn tried to but she was scared to death.  
Just as the carriage went up on one side the captain reached the carriage. It was only a matter of seconds before he had the horse and carriage under control. "Lady are you all right?" the captain asked her.  
" I am sorry, I guess I should have told you that I have never held the reins of a horse and buggy in my life. " Carolyn told him.  
The captain looked at her in disbelief. What kind of woman had never reined a horse ? Blast." he thought to himself.  
"I will take more precautions mam next time. I promise." the captain told her. He then took her gently in his arms and held her very closely. After a few moments Carolyn stopped trembling and the captain got out of the carriage. He tied his other horse to the buggy and the two of them headed out to the town games together.  
The games went as Carolyn had heard the captain won every single game that he entered and was admired by all. He was as the announced the strongest man in New England. It was a little odd not being seen by anyone, but it gave her a chance to check out the different sites that were around town. Many of the things that were there at that time would not be there in Schooner Bay during her time. The people and the dress were the biggest changes that Carolyn could see.  
When the captain and Carolyn finally arrived back at Gull Cottage they each went to bed and slept a good long sleep. It was tiring in this time, a very busy time but a good time.  
Being in the captains time was quite a challenge to Carolyn. There were so many things that she didn't know how to do. She had no idea how to light a fire, make her own butter, and he actually had a spinning wheel. She had seen these things but had very little need to learn how to use them.  
Captain Gregg watched this lady with humor. She obviously had never done some of the things that he considered just a daily routine. ' What kind of place was Gull Cottage in her time? It must be very different he thought.'  
He couldn't imagine how long they would have together as she didn't know herself. He just knew that one day he would get up and find her gone. No one would ever believe his story off this lady as he was the only person that could see her.  
It was on her third night there, as they were sitting arm in arm on the lounge that she broke the silence. "I know that I cannot stay here. You see I have my children and they need me. I am a widow. If it is possible, do you think that you could come to my time and stay with us?  
Carolyn asked him  
"There is nothing that I would like more than to be with you. but even you don't know how you happened to travel through time and ended up with me. If I can I would be more than willing to stay with you . I have never felt as close to anyone as I feel towards you." he told her and gently kissed her on the forehead.  
That night as they went upstairs to bed Carolyn made the most astonishing announcement that the captain had ever heard. She looked into his eyes and with just a little bit of a devilish grin told him that she would like to sleep with him in his bedroom.  
Now he was not a virgin of any sort but he was not used to a woman doing the asking. She was a lovely lady and he wanted to hold her in his arms forever, so he agreed.  
The two spent the entire night together and did not fall asleep until after four am. When the captain awoke Carolyn wasn't there. He looked everywhere but the precious woman that he had fallen so deeply in love with had gone. There was nothing more than he wanted than for him to meet this lady again as she had promised.  
Carolyn awoke from her bed to the children knocking on the door. It was to be their first day of school and she had promised them that she would give them a ride. She looked around somewhat confused, but realized that once again she was in the year 1969. She was there in Gull Cottage, but would the captain remember her, or was it just a dream; she wondered.  
After she had taken the children to school she went back to Gull Cottage and sought out the captain. He was at the ships wheel looking out to sea. "Captain, I need to talk to you about something." Carolyn told him.  
"I know what you mean. In this state I do not have a need for sleep, however, every once in a while I do drift into a dream like state. I had a dream it seems as though it was more than a dream though Mrs. Muir. In this dream you came to stay with me at Gull Cottage for a few days." he told her.  
"I had the same dream. Do you think that I did transcend time somehow and that we did spend time together in your time? Spend the time here at Gull Cottage?" Carolyn asked him.  
"I don't know how that would be possible. But I know that the time was one of the best times of my life. In that time I could touch and hold your hand." he looked at her with a sadness that only she and he could understand.  
That night as Carolyn was getting the childrens clothes out and ready for school she backed up. To her surprise she had backed into something. There should have been nothing behind her. She turned to see Captain Gregg standing there. There was a wide smile on his face and his eyes were nearly wet with tears . "Come with me my lady. I have something to show you." and with that the captain took her hand and led her into the master suite.  
As she entered the room she saw a man. He was very short with an all white suit on. He said his name was Wilfred. He had spent the last year watching the captain and Mrs. Muir and had been the one responsible for her transcending the time. It was through their love and devotion that he had received permission for them to spend some time together in the captains time. Because Carolyn had not been born until sixty years after the captains death, he had allowed her to see what life had been like during that time.  
He was not surprised to find that the captain and Carolyn had found each other very quickly and that their love had shown through as soon as the two souls had touched. He had permission for the two of them to stay together, but they would have to go back to the Captain's time and stay if they wished to be together once again. He would allow for the children Jonathan and Candy to be born but their lives would be very different.  
This was not ok with Carolyn, they were here children and they belonged in this time. She was so sorry that it would not be possible for the captain to be alive and live in her time. Time would have to go on as before and she would be with the captain once she too passed on. "No I am sorry I cannot leave my children." she told him with a very sad sigh.  
"That would not be right to make my love go without her children and them without her. She is a good mother I know that first hand and her children love her very much. I will wait for my love and we will be together forever." Captain Gregg told the man.  
"I am very glad to hear you both say that. It was to be your last temptation before you Captain Gregg will be given the gift of life once again. You shall live as long as you should have in this time period. " he promised him.  
There was some far off thunder that sounded and without any warning the man was gone. He had left with a flash of light.  
As the captain and Carolyn stood there in amazement a piece of paper floated from the ceiling. The captain opened the paper and read the note attached. The note read: You will find that Gull Cottage is yours legally, along with some money to keep you going in this time. We have provided you with all the necessary identifications also. To their amazement there was a social security card a birth certificate and a drivers license enclosed. Everyone in town will know you as the man that went to see at a very early age, but had recently returned. This way you can meet and become friends with as you wish. Claymore Gregg shall continue as he was but he will not own Gull Cottage.

The captain and Carolyn Muir stood in the bedroom and looked at each other. Carolyn grabbed the hand of the man she loved and drew him closely to her body. They gave each other a long kiss and went down the stairs arm in arm.  
Martha had been in the kitchen cooking when she had heard the two of them talking and laughing. When she came around the doorway she was surprised to see that the two of them were holding hands. She had always thought that they couldn't touch.  
When the children came home from school Carolyn and the Captain took a seat in the living room and explained to the small family group as to what had happened. Candy and Jonathan were so excited to be able to touch the captain that they grabbed ahold of him and would not let go for several moments. Martha found herself in tears as she hugged the captain for the first time in her life. He was a member of the family as far as she was concerned anyways.  
The town of Schooner Bay rarely had anything very interesting happen and the arrival of the captain was news for everyone. He was tall handsome and wealthy. He had been gone for so long no one really remembered him. When they saw that he had eyes just for Carolyn Muir many of the women in town got jealous. She and the captain didn't care.  
Carolyn and Captain Gregg were married the next week, with just a small group of friends. that attended the wedding and her parents were thrilled at their daughters choice of a new husband.  
As the Gregg house got used to being a home with no ghost but a home with lots of love and fun . There was a big difference from how things had been but it was a change for the better, both Carolyn and the captain felt.  
It was indeed with great pleasure that when Carolyn went to see her family doctor did she learn that she and the captain were to have a child. All she had left to do was to allow him to adopt Candy and Jonathan and their life would be complete.


End file.
